


Pretty Little Things

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cas has boobs, Castiel in Panties, Coming in Panties, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean in Panties, Frottage, Funny, Gay Castiel, Groping, Helpful Dean, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Attraction, Panty Kink, Sam Walks In, Spells & Enchantments, Traumatized Sam Winchester, lingerie shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas got hit by a witch's spell. He's finding having breasts uncomfortable so good buddy Dean volunteers to buy him a bra. And maybe a few things for himself.





	Pretty Little Things

Dean found Cas holding his chest and grimacing when he entered the library. “You okay, buddy?”

 

“My chest hurts. I think that witch did something to me. I’m trying to find a spell to reverse this.”

 

Dean motioned for him to open up his shirt. Cas was reluctant but he knew Dean was only trying to help him assess the situation. He plucked the buttons free and exposed himself.

 

“Holy shit! You got boobs!” Dean took in the sight of two very nice breasts. The nipples were a dusky rose and perky. He licked his lips without consciously realizing it. “Those...those are nice.” He grinned awkwardly.

 

Cas gave him a smitey look. “Do not objectify me, Dean. They are heavy and unpleasant. My chest and back hurt.”

 

“That’s ‘cause they didn’t develop. They just got sprung on you. You just need some support, like a bra.”

 

“Women’s lingerie is not the answer to everything.”

 

“Agree to disagree. Look, I’ll run out and pick you up something. You go lay down or take a hot shower or something.”

 

“You don’t know my size.  _ I  _ don’t know my size.”

 

“Stand up,” Dean instructed. “Can I touch them? I know cup size by hand.” Cas rolled his eyes before nodding. Dean cupped them briefly. “Solid C. Alright. Waist size?”

 

“What?”

 

“What size pants?”

 

“Umm...thirty four?”

 

“Okay, that’s your strap size since your chest is about the same size around. Got a color preference?”

 

Cas just glared at him. “It is not of import. Whatever you choose will be fine until I can find a way to get rid of them.”

 

Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Dude, if I had boobs I’d be all over myself.” He went to leave but paused and pivoted. “You still got all your...y’know, junk?”

 

“My penis and testicles are still intact, Dean,” Cas sniped at him. Dean put his hands up in a defensive gesture. He silently mouthed ‘bitchy’ as he went for the garage.

 

***

 

“Heya, Gina. How’s the panty pusher life?” Dean greeted the clerk at Victoria’s Secret. He was somewhat of a frequent flyer.

 

“Glamorous as always, Dean. Your lucky lady due for something lacy?”

 

“Actually, got a cousin in. Bra broke, didn’t pack another.”

 

“You know her size?”

 

“Thirty four C. Peeked at the label.”

 

Gina led him to a display table then pulled out one of the drawers. “See one you think she’ll like?”

 

Dean’s eyes immediately went to the blue satin with black lace trim. “Goes with her eyes. I’ll take that one. You got matching panties? What girl doesn’t like a matching set?” 

 

“Sure it’s for your cousin?” Gina teased. “Anything else?”

 

Dean browsed around and spied a sheer green teddy. May as well get himself a little treat for himself. “Take one of those in a large. And those green and black panties like the blue ones.”

 

Gina retrieved the items, scanned them, and carefully wrapped them in pink tissue paper. Dean passed over his Angel card. Hey, points led to coupons and free panties. He actually kept that one paid off.

 

“I hope it’s not too forward of me, and my supervisor would probably kill me…” Gina scribbled something on the back of a business card. “This website actually makes lingerie specifically for men. Better fit than our stuff. If you’re interested, that is.”

 

Dean took the card and blushed. “Ha! Busted. Thanks. You are the only one in here with the balls to call me on it. That’s why you’re my favorite.”

 

“Aww. You’re one of my faves, too. Hey, I’m meeting Mel for lunch at the food court in about twenty. Wanna join us?”

 

“You know usually when two girls ask me to join it isn’t for lunch,” he winked.

 

“Too bad you’re not out type,” she smiled at him. “Mel  _ is _ hot for your car, though.” 

 

“Who isn’t?”

 

***

 

Cas had taken Dean’s advice and soaked in a hot tub. He massaged his aching breasts, still not understanding what fascinated Dean so much about them. He preferred the defined pectoral muscles on a man’s chest.

 

He realized long ago what that meant, appreciating the male form more than a woman’s. He considered breasts to be maternal, a way to nourish offspring. He had yet to confess his sexual preference. He didn’t think Sam or Dean would care. It just wasn’t relevant information to divulge.

 

When the water cooled he climbed out and toweled off. He grimaced at his dress shirt. It was uncomfortable in his present state. He held the towel around his waist and went to Dean’s room to borrow something softer like one of his tee shirts.

 

It was better. But would look foolish with his suit pants. He figured Dean wouldn't mind if he borrowed some lounge pants as well. He heard Sam stirring in the hall and decided to stay hidden in Dean’s room. He was embarrassed. Not so much by his appearance but for letting the witch affect him.

 

He was laying on Dean’s bed watching a documentary on the computer when Dean came home.

 

“You were gone for awhile.”

 

Dean set the bag on the bed. “Grabbed lunch with a couple friends.”

 

“Friends?”

 

“I have friends. Gina and her girlfriend Mel at the mall. I told you about them.”

 

“Oh. Mel is a woman?”

 

“Yeah. She builds custom motorcycles. She’s pretty awesome. She had a major crush on my Baby.”

 

“Who doesn’t?”

 

“That’s what I said! Anyway, Gina hooked me up.” Dean opened the bag where Cas couldn’t see in. He pulled out the bra and panty set. “I went with blue. Matches your eyes.”

 

Cas picked up the lacy undergarments. “I may need some assistance.” He lifted his borrowed shirt as Dean cut the tags from the bra. Dean had him turn around so he could get to the strap. They needed some adjustments to fit properly.

 

“Better?”

 

“Actually, yes. Now what are the underwear for?” Cas turned around and took Dean’s breath away.

 

“They’re uh...they match? I dunno. Usually you buy them in sets. You don’t have to wear them.” Heat was rising up his chest and neck.

 

Cas fingered the soft fabric. Without a shred of modesty he dropped trou right in front of Dean. He yanked the tag off the panties, stepped in, and pulled then snugly up into place. They felt nice. He kind of liked them.

 

Dean was awestruck. Blood had drained from his face and gone straight down to his groin. He had to shift and pull down his flannel to hide his bulge. “Holy fuck you’re hot!” His mouth spit out before his brain caught up.

 

“You consider this...attractive? It’s these... _ things  _ on my chest isn’t it?”

 

“N-no. It’s just you with the satin and the panties. Wow.” Dean needed to sit down. He landed in the desk chair behind him.

 

“You like men in women’s lingerie?”

 

“I like  _ me _ in lingerie. Oh god, shut UP, Dean.” He buried his face in his hands. He wished there was still blood in his brain.

 

Cas’ eyes widened. “You...you wear things like this?”

 

“Mostly panties. I like how they feel. I dunno...makes me feel sexy, kinda kinky.” He may as well come clean bow. “When I was nineteen, there was this girl Rhonda. She was a little older, more experienced. She told me I was pretty and made me parade around in her pink panties. And I liked it.”

 

“You’ve been doing this for twenty years?”

 

“More or less. Look, you’re the only one who knows. Well, Gina figured it out. But that's it.”

 

Cas slowly approached him. “I’d like to see,” he said quietly.

 

Dean lifted his head. “You would? I’m usually alone…”

 

“I’m standing in your bedroom in a bra and panties. You have no reason to be embarrassed.”

 

“Fine, but turn around while I’m changing.” Dean was thankful his erection had waned when he grabbed the shopping bag and started to strip. He slid the panties up first. Then he pulled on the babydoll teddy. “You can look now.”

 

Cas turned around and gasped. “Dean...you’re beautiful.” The hard features of his masculine body juxtaposed by the frilly garments caused something to stir inside him

 

Dean blushed. “Yeah? You like this?”

 

“Forgive me for saying this, but I find you incredibly attractive right now.”

 

“I’m...I’m pretty attracted to you right now, too,” Dean sheepishly admitted. “Is it...is it the girly stuff?”

 

“No,” Cas turned his head. “It’s you. I’m...I believe I’m gay, Dean.”

 

“Oh. Dudes, huh? That's cool. I’ve messed around with a couple dudes. Not dressed like this. BJs and handjobs in the bathroom stuff.”

 

“I was unaware. I thought…” Cas faltered.

 

“Also not common knowledge. Sex is sex. Feels good, both people walk away happy and less stressed.”

 

“I could use less stress,” Cas admitted. He tried to be subtle.

 

Dean put on his cocky grin. “I could, too.” He drew Cas closer to him. “Can I kiss you?” Cas nodded and closed his eyes. Dean cupped his jaw and brought their lips together. 

 

He brought a hand up to one of Cas’ breasts. He thumbed over it through the bra before sliding his warm palm into the cup. Cas fingered the strap of the green teddy.

 

“Hey, Dean...Oh! Oh my God! Ugh! I’m gonna go bleach my eyes.” Sam slammed the door behind him. Dean and Cas were startled but Dean shrugged and they resumed. They were pretty much guaranteed no more interruptions.

 

Cas smoothed his palm down the emerald satin on Dean’s ass. He gave it a squeeze and Dean moaned. Since Rhonda his little kink was only part of his solo time. Feeling Cas slide against him decked out in satin and lace was incredible.

 

Cas reached behind him to unclasp his bra but Dean pushed his hands away. “I wanna leave all this on. Never done this before.”

 

“Alright, Dean. Shall we move this to the bed?”

 

“Oh fuck yeah.”

 

Dean was all over Cas once they were on the bed. His mouth roamed from Castiel’s neck and down between his cleavage. He lavished attention on the ample bosom all while pressing their satin clad erections together.

 

“Dean...I feel…” Cas panted.

 

“Me too. It’s okay.”

 

“I’ll mess up the panties.”

 

“That’s part of the thrill. Come on, I wanna see those panties dripping wet.”

 

“Oh...Dean…” Cas felt his hard member pulse and warmth and wetness spread across the satin. A few quick thrusts and Dean came as well. “What do we do with these?”

 

“Rinse them out in the sink with some Woolite then hang them up to dry. Good as new.”

 

Dean rolled to his back beside Cas. It was just a little humping between friends. Friends who happened to share the same kink. Friends with sexy benefits. Sexy friends. Fuck.

 

“We should probably clean up. See about your boob problem.”

 

“I don’t know. You seem to like them.”

 

Dean turned to face him. “But you don’t. You should feel good about your body.”

 

“You would no longer find me attractive,” Cas sulked.”

 

Dean just laughed in response. “Dude! You’ve always been smokin’ hot. The boobs...just something fun to play with. I don’t care if you wake up without them tomorrow.”

 

Cas looked hopeful. “So I could come to you to help me...relieve stress?”

 

“We do lead pretty stressful lives…” he smiled warmly at Cas. “When you’re ready we can peel out of these.” He removed his own soiled panties and used a couple baby wipes to ) himself up. He even took the time and care to clean up Cas.

 

***

 

Sam couldn't stand to look either Dean nor Cas in the eye after what he walked in on. So maybe he was partially to blame for not knocking. “You done with the Victoria’s Secret fashion show?”

 

“You making fun of us for not adhering to society’s strict gender roles, Sammy? Thought you were better than that.” Dean always confronted jabs at his sexuality with sarcasm. “What’s wrong with a guy wanting to feel pretty every now and then?”

 

“Dean you were groping Cas’...boobs? Wait, what? When did you get breasts?” Sam turned to the angel.

 

“The witch. She cast a spell on me.”

 

“You keeping ‘em or no?”

 

“I wish to get rid of them. I enjoyed the lingerie but I prefer my body the way it was.”

 

“I’ll help you find a counterspell, then.” Sam scrunched his face. “Is this a regular thing? Like role play Thursdays?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” Dean shrugged. “Thursdays good for you, Cas?”

 

“I believe I can clear my afternoons.”

  
Sam dropped his head on the table. “Oh fuck my life.”


End file.
